


延迟热恋期

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015
Kudos: 13





	延迟热恋期

窗的玻璃隔绝夏季炎热，小餐馆内冷气徐徐。

黄仁俊眼睫毛眨几下，捏住吸管顶端，搅搅奶昔泡沫，叫坐在对面的人一声。

“Jeno呀。”

“嗯？”李帝努吸入可乐，气泡在口腔内轻爽撞开。他抬起眼，黄仁俊的嘴巴无语的一张一合，犹疑不决是否要出声。

他的迟疑持续一段时间，直到李帝努的困惑已经受不住，不耐快要爆发前，黄仁俊才像终于定下决心，小力清喉咙。

他仿佛只是谈起隔壁老王家生了几只小狗、这个礼拜会不会下豪雨、或是今天早餐他吃些什么一样，语气无比平淡，说。

“Jeno，”

“你要不要跟我结婚？”

语毕。

  
广告  
升级至无广告版本

黄仁俊目睹到，人类是如何使可乐倒流回口与唇，完美在空中形成一道喷雾。

.

刚从美式餐厅步出的是八月中旬，气候湿闷，热气腾腾使人烦躁易怒。

黄仁俊脚速试图跟上李帝努，却还是只能在后头气喘吁吁“喂…Jeno你别…别走那么快！”

李帝努不采理后头的嚎叫，像团行走低气压，满肚子莫名的惊与复杂。

“你反应怎么那么大，说走就走也不理人的！”黄仁俊气不过，干脆直接在人行道上乱喊“不就是问你要不要结个婚嘛！你…不可理喻！”

李本人整张脸黑掉，快步转身回去，面对翘着嘴，愤愤骂他的黄仁俊一顿脾气“你才不可理喻！“

”你一个o，对我这个和你完全没有标记关系的a，开口就说要结婚？！”

“我把你当兄弟，你却只想上我？！”

“我哪有说想上你…”  
“变个说法就是那样好吗！”

“哎呦不是，有什么关系嘛！你不是也没有伴侣吗…”黄仁俊拉他的手一晃一晃，给了毫无安慰的语言“咱们两个单身狗凑一对也好，是不是？”

李帝努听着差点没在路上吐血身亡。

“…政府寄公告了，说我今年再不结婚，就会被分配来的a标记怀孕。”

“我实在不愿意和一个不认识的alpha共度下半辈子，甚至是为他生孩子。”  
“结婚是我唯一的办法。”

广告  
升级至无广告版本

“而且你也一个人这么多年了…”黄仁俊越讲越没底气“那啥，看在我们一起长大的情分上，就帮我这一次吧…求你了。”

黄仁俊头垂得低，没有多余的勇气能去认清李帝努的表情。类似要被判刑的犯人无助，只等他的一个最终救赎。

李帝努见他那模样，拒绝的话全被不舍地憋回，深处的别扭心意也跟着蠢蠢欲动，欲蹦而出。

良久沉默使黄仁俊的希望逐渐黯淡，他等不到李帝努回答，只能忍着眼眶中的湿润，开口道“抱歉…果然这个要求太荒唐了吧，今天的事你就当作没发… ”

“好。”

“…生过吧………………欸？”

“我说，好，我答应你。”  
“黄仁俊，我们结婚吧。”

.

经过一番折腾，两人还是决定领个证再加上同居，就算暂时完结了。

毕竟没有恋爱基础的婚姻就是场戏，绕过众人双眼之后，他们还是纯粹的ao友情。

但此刻。

夜幕底下，两人处在满室的喜庆红中，难为情跟无可避免的信息素香气一起流动于空气，视线不敢飘摇，只直直的盯着眼前空无一物的墙壁，各怀微妙心思。

傍晚领证结束又和家长聚餐，一顿饮酒后，两方家长见时刻已到，推着哄着，笑眯眯地说花烛夜还是不能少，硬是把黄仁俊和李帝努送入洞房关一个晚上。

空气仿佛凝结成块。

各占据床的一角僵硬坐着，涨红的脸谁也不敢说话。

最后李帝努见黄仁俊抵不住酒醉的睡意，昏昏沉沉已经在点头，便木讷开口“不早了，我们还是先睡吧…你睡床吧，我睡地板就好。”

黄仁俊困倦早已袭灭脑袋，他一听只直觉不行，眯着眼伸手抓住李帝努的衣角“唔…不行不行，太委屈你了…一起睡没有关系……我们总要…习惯的…… ”

声音结束在脑袋沾上枕头的瞬间。

李帝努看着栽进去的人，明明梦乡应该差不多开始了，却依旧紧紧拉着他身上的布。

李帝努叹口气觉得不是办法，试图扒开对方缠着的手指。  
结果人儿睡得迷糊，突然空荡的掌心给不了安全感，又换成勾住李帝努的手指，死不放手，哼哼几声继续香甜的睡眠。

两人相缠的手指掀起李帝努慌乱心跳，他疯狂摇头，试图止住脑中闪过的不乖巧念头，倒进枕头，开始他自己的梦。

.

黄仁俊呆呆撑着脸，看李帝努在料理台前忙碌备早餐的背影，脑中还是刚才的景象。

今早，睡眼惺忪，黄仁俊不带有灵魂的坐起身子，对陌生空间发愣。  
他抬起手想揉揉眼睛看清，举起手时另一人的手臂也随之抬高。  
黄仁俊呆滞盯他和他勾着的指尖，又转头看到熟悉的脸睡在枕边。

思绪快速旋转，脸颊瞬间烧灼。

事实暴力提醒黄仁俊，他们两个牵了一整晚上的手。

刚清醒的李帝努也茫然起身，他一下见到低头的黄仁俊，又见到黄仁俊低头望着的他们的手。

然后两个人对视。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊昨天对不起！”  
“没…没关系。”

现在黄仁俊声音苦涩，对另一头的李东赫煲电话粥。  
“兄弟，你俩到底哪时候搞在一起的？我怎么都不知道。”

“我自己也不是很清楚…”

“？”  
“那你们昨天晚上怎么度过洞房夜的？”

黄仁俊对着电话悄声说话。

李东赫的声音过大，奔过话筒，响彻整个厨房“我靠！你再说一次！昨晚你们一a一o关在里头，怎么能够什么事都没发生？！”

黄仁俊慌张的赶紧挂掉电话，却看见那人的背影也变得僵直不动了。

那天的早餐只有餐具碰撞的声响，一张桌子上两人又是难掩的尴尬。

.

他们的新婚期没有激情。

两人互动甚至比初中生谈恋爱还要更生涩。

回不去的友谊被摆在一旁，日子渐长而新生出的情感却又开不了口表达。

无法坦率的对话、刚碰到就像触电般缩回手、每日频繁的抑制剂…李东赫看了啧啧说，你们真的结婚了吗？

而唯一稍有进展的是同床共眠这件事。

黄仁俊会在睡前打几局游戏，等着洗漱完毕的李帝努关灯，结束一日相处。

李帝努发丝滴落下几滴水，他撩起浏海，如往常一样转开门，却是意外的信息素扑面而来，柑橘味灌进他的理智，冲昏一切。

而罪魁祸首现在还对着手机萤幕闹腾。

“仁俊…”

“干嘛，等我一下，我打完这局再说。”黄仁俊眼睛离不开画面。

“咳…你，你的信息素。”

黄仁俊这才意识到过于放松以致忘记收敛的信息素已四散整个房间，他难堪放下手机，眼睛无法避免的瞄到李帝努被自己挑逗起的高涨情欲。

李帝努准备逃似的离开“…我去厕所解决。”

“不用！”黄仁俊急忙拉住对方手臂往回拖，头脑却依旧一片混乱，劈里啪啦说一串“我的意思是，呃，我可以帮你解决…毕、毕竟我造成的，呃，而且我们是夫夫…我…”

他面容通红，话也说不清楚，扭捏把李帝努压着坐回床上，拉开拉链弹出矗立。  
黄仁俊迟疑片刻，小手放上又烫又大的茎根，握着柔柔撸动，遵从本能的让alpha舒服。

鼻息中强势的威士忌味越来越重，黄仁俊身子变得软乎乎，没有碰到自己的欲望却也感觉到从骨髓传来的阵阵酥麻。

一段时间的掌心暖和后，李帝努蹙着眉射出。李帝努头仿佛沉重，靠在黄仁俊的肩膀上闷响喘息。

黄仁俊颤颤巍巍，信息素又激出来不少，李帝努闻得甜，凑上去脖后腺体不缓不轻的舔咬。

“仁俊，我还想要。”李帝努说着说着不满足的把黄仁俊往下压，他脸染得一层淡红“想要更多。”

.

那晚过后的早晨，黄仁俊在家门口拉住李帝努的领带，飞快往脸颊上给上吻，不大方的讲“路上小心。”

李帝努又惊又喜，顿了许久却也只害燥吐出"你也是"三个字。

一夜的推进，许多事开始不知不觉酝酿出暧昧。

例如，逛街时李帝努像是不经意牵上他的手，但黄仁俊能发现对方耳尖闷烧和指掌的轻微颤抖。

或是下班回来的路上买一块蛋糕共享、变成买情侣套票的电影、晨起的镜前刷牙。

黄仁俊咬着牙刷含糊不清，只笑咧嘴比划，示意他们俩差不多乱糟糟的头型好蠢。

甜蜜与腻歪成为日常习惯，热恋期像是被延迟执行似的发生在婚后。

他们阖上双眼接吻，同样的沐浴乳香参杂信息素的气味，道微弱的晚安，拥着膨胀情绪进入睡眠，不再仅止于一张证书上的关系。

.

黄仁俊身前贴着床，趴在李帝努身下，语气缠绵“…嗯…老公…”

李帝努被他的话愣了愣，停下动作“你刚才叫我什么？”

粗大的火热还顶在里头，暂停的占有他。  
刚才被快感榨干理智，黄仁俊不自觉吐出内心的撒娇，迟来的羞耻使他赤着脸激动回答，同时又装作若无其事“没事！我刚才随便乱叫的，你别在意！”

结婚以来黄仁俊从没这样叫他过，细腻的称呼用得李帝努心痒，他俯身含住黄仁俊的耳垂，语气柔情蜜意，又继续下身抽动“你再叫一次好不好—”

这下黄仁俊更羞窘了，瞥着呻吟乱摇晃头，死命拒绝。  
李帝努把黄仁俊翻过来两人面对面，他笑着吻上，边插弄边催促黄仁俊。

“再说一次嘛。”  
“快点，我想听你说。”

黄仁俊被抽进抽出的受不了，最后在李帝努狠狠把滚烫灌入他生殖腔内时，断断续续又称他老公。

李帝努听得开心，一次结束后多要了黄仁俊好几次。以至于隔日早晨黄仁俊只能扶着腰下床，而李帝努则是傻笑接受了婚后的第一顿暴力。

.

周五夜晚缩在沙发，暗着灯，重播的电影配合声光效果。  
黄仁俊脑袋歪靠在李帝努的肩膀上，偶尔让他把爆米花喂进嘴巴。

“仁俊。”

“嗯？”黄仁俊转过头，回应他的叫唤。

李帝努手中捧着小小精致的盒子，缓缓打开它。  
“当初我们是因为一时的迫切才结婚，但就算是那样也很令我开心。”

“谢谢你选择我，甚至喜欢或爱上我。”

李帝努拿出里头微微闪耀的戒指“虽然现在有点晚了，不过…”

“嫁给我好吗？”

电影继续放映，忽明忽灭的光线闪着。

黄仁俊有些愣神的点点头，像抽离现实同时却又平凡。

李帝努拉着他的手指，轻轻套入银色金属的戒环，虔诚地低头吻上指间。

“我当初只有问你而已。”黄仁俊声音细微的说“如果不是你，其他人我也不愿意…”

他倾身凑近李帝努，嘴唇微微颤抖。

很短的轻巧。  
但李帝努能够感觉到那犹如花瓣柔软，烟火的爆炸瞬间。

.

董思成带着黄仁俊喜欢的那家甜品上门拜访时，黄仁俊明显一副没睡饱的迷糊样来应门。

“怎么，昨天没睡好？”

黄仁俊又打了一个哈欠“不是，睡很多久了，但最近总嗜睡…冬季犯困吧。”

董思成点头没多说什么，送上甜点袋，跟着到客厅闲聊。又见到他手上的戒指，偷翘起嘴角问“你们最近相处得不错吧？”

黄仁俊眼神发亮的打开甜点，嗅闻着甜食的诱人甜味，边向他说近况。

讲没几句，黄仁俊的胃突然一阵翻搅，恶心感涌上来，他急忙奔进厕所里呕出刚进食没多久的午餐。

董思成担心的安抚着他的背，待黄仁俊稍微缓些，他才意识到什么，幽幽地开口。

“仁俊啊，”

“你…是不是怀孕了？”

.

董思成便陪着震惊不已的黄仁俊去做产检，医生挑眉看着萤幕，又在腹上移动超音波仪器“恭喜，已经是第五周了。”

黄仁俊嘴巴张的好大，神色不敢置信，他捧着尚为平坦的肚子，结结巴巴构不成一句话。

结束后董思成看着黄仁俊打了电话给出差在外的李帝努，支支吾吾说出怀孕的消息，又听到电话另一头无比惊喜的声音混着杂讯响起。

董思成共享生命喜悦的笑了笑。

.

李帝努一回来便在门口丢下公事包奔向客厅，黄仁俊正在慵懒地卧在沙发上的反覆看照片。

接过那张黑白色相片，李帝努眼框开始酸热，不久就开始哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。

黄仁俊见他泪得汹涌，失措拍拍他的背“你不想要孩子吗？”

“不是不是我只是太激动了！”李帝努抽泣着猛摇头“仁俊的肚子里竟然有我们的宝宝…”

“不可思议…”李帝努深怕伤到他似的，小心翼翼坐到黄仁俊身边，十指相扣上他的，轻柔呢喃间交叉着谢谢与我爱你。

黄仁俊视线模糊，伸手搂李帝努入怀，紧闭的眼皮溢出些微泪滴。

他们双拥着，尽管过渡彼此的体温，在往后不断的日与夜中热烈着，持续迎来延迟的爱意，与星辰璀璨一起，共同扣紧生活的长度。

延迟热恋期 End.


End file.
